


"I need somebody and always."

by simplylost



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylost/pseuds/simplylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little agnsty thing I wrote last night while listening to a 10 hour version of Tom's verse in I Miss You by Blink 182.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I need somebody and always."

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone says anything Yes, I know Sean is in a relationship. I ship wiishusepticeye hardcore and they're really cute. Mark does come up a tiny bit. I included lyrics because why the fuck not?

_**Where are you?**_  
 _ **And I'm so sorry.**_  
 _ **I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.**_  
 _ **I need somebody and always**_  
 _ **This sick strange darkness**_  
 _ **Comes creeping on so haunting every time.**_  
====

 _'It was just a break. Just a small break. He probably just needed space..time to think about things.'_ Phoenix thought, trying to keep her crying to a minimum. The couple didn't even get in an argument, he just said he needed a break. She was home alone, trying to be happy, even though she was hurt. She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall. She hated herself so much right now. She felt like it was her fault. He had said multiple times that it wasn't, but that wasn't enough to stop the negative thoughts. She had told personal things about them to Mark, and she shouldn't have. Her body shook as she let out a soft sob, thinking about it. Her negative thoughts started to overpower her positive thinking. _'You deserve this, you know that right? He hates you. He hates you so fucking much. He's gonna leave you.'_ _'He's gonna leave you for Mark. He'll treat your boyfriend so much better than you have.' 'You're a fucking bitch for what you did.'_ The thoughts continued. They were just trying to get her into a dark place, get her to self harm or something. and sadly, They were working.

====  
_**And as I stared I counted**_  
 _ **The webs from all the spiders**_  
 _ **Catching things and eating their insides.**_  
====

Sean was at Mark's. He wasn't there for anything sexual, he just needed to patch things up between him and his best friend. He felt like his girlfriend was a little bit out of line for telling him - Mark - the personal things that happened between them in the bedroom. He sighed, slowly relaxing as Mark hugged him. "Thanks for letting me come over." Sean mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. He wanted to check up on her, knowing she could be taking this horribly, but he was with Mark. He took out his phone, turning it down to vibrate mode. "It's alright...So, explain more on why you two are taking a break?" Mark asked. Sean just nodded as he sat down, hoping he wouldn't sound like a complete ass about the situation.

===  
_**Like indecision to call you**_  
 _ **And hear your voice of treason.**_  
 _ **Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?**_  
 _ **Stop this pain tonight.**_  
====

It had been a few weeks since the break had started. Phoenix's thoughts had won the war the night he announced he wanted a break. She stopped posting things on tumblr, she stopped drawing. The only time she had gotten out of bed was to get food and to pee. Her thighs were now covered in scabbed over cuts, which were scary deep and thankfully almost completely healed. She wanted to call him, multiple times even, but she didn't. She was too scared. She was scared to beg him to come home. She was scared to tell him what she was doing to herself. She cut off all contact with Mark, too. She knew they were having a great time together, and were probably even dating or something like that, but she didn't care. She just wanted him home.

\---

She was tired, maybe even beyond tired. She grabbed her phone and stared at the screen. A few hours later, she had finally decided that she was gonna call Sean, try to get him to come home. She quickly dialed his number, hoping he would pick up on the first or second ring, which he did. Her heart did a little flutter and her stomach flip flopped and was filled to the brim with butterflies when she heard his voice.

"Sean!" Phoenix said quickly, happy he had picked up. "Please come home." She begged. "I miss you. So much. I hate not hearing your voice." She added. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry.." She continued, letting out a shaky breath. "I need you."

By now you could hear the desperation in her voice. It was obvious how hurt she was. She was about to continue on how much this break was literally killing her when she heard an 'Okay, it's gonna be a few hours.' and a 'Please don't do anything stupid' from Sean's end. 'Too late' her mind added. "I love you." She added, blushing a tiny bit.

Sean couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, princess." He added, which earned a squeak from Phoenix. He chuckled and grinned as he hung up, grabbing his keys, ready for the ride home.

\---

He was home. They were in their room, Phoenix curled up to him, sound asleep. Sean was still awake, carefully rubbing the side of her thigh when he accidentally dragged her shirt up to reveal the slightly old cuts. He went pale. some clearly read the words 'Sorry' 'ugly' 'dumb' and some looked so deep that the scabs were huge. He let out a shaky breath before slowly putting the shirt in it's original place and slowly drifted off to sleep, the words practically burned into his mind.


End file.
